


Faith For Us

by YaoiBatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation for faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith For Us

Sam clenched his eyes shut but it did nothing to stop the flow of tears. Nor could he deny the words that have been on his mind since Lucifer was set free. "I don't think I can do this." 

"You are not alone."

Startled, but not surprised by the angels sudden appearance, Sam whipped around on reflexes long installed in him. "Cas." The angel was a lot closer to him then what Sam was use to, to the point of seeing himself in the mirror of Castiel's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The angel didn't answer him right away, but stared at him with a look Sam couldn't even begin to understand, before reaching out to him. A tight feeling appeared in Sam's chest as Castiel began to trace the tear lines with a finger, his eyes following behind in odd fascination.

"You called to me."

The answer was both unexpected and confusing, but Sam didn't have a chance to ask before Castiel continued.

"You are not alone." He repeated and Sam trembled under the angel's hand. 

"I've lost my faith." confessed Sam. He wanted to plea with the angel to fix it, to fix _him_ , but Castiel locked eyes with him again and Sam couldn't breathe. 

"Than I will have faith for the both of us." 

Castiel brought there lips together and the tight feeling in Sam's chest grew.


End file.
